


Monster

by allhomoallthetime



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mentions of kidnapping, F/M, although she doesnt really know it, and the word vampire isnt used, but its implied - Freeform, nothing detailed though, vampire!inej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhomoallthetime/pseuds/allhomoallthetime
Summary: Based on the prompt "You’re the best burglar of all times but you accidentally get turned into a vampire. Now you need to be invited in."Inej doesn't know how it happened, or what she is, but she knows that she isn't human anymore. Not only that, but she can't enter buildings uninvited. Her heart is heavy as she approaches the Slat for the first time since everything happened. Kaz isn't going to be pleased when he finds out his investment, and best spider, is now useless.





	Monster

Inej knew why Kaz kept her around. She was sneaky, unnaturally good at climbing, and the perfect person to break in anywhere he wanted her. Or at least she had been. That had all changed now.

She approached the Slat with dread in her heart. No matter how much Nina insisted that there was “something there, Inej. You should see the way he looks at you,” she knew that without her talents she was useless. She looked at the front door, a door she hadn’t walked through for longer than she’d care to admit. The thought of knocking on it made her feel disgusted. 

She turned away and climbed her way up to Kaz’s window. On the bright side, she felt agiler than ever. On the downside, well… She tentatively knocked on the window, startling Kaz from whatever he was doing at his desk.

He looked up, surprised. “Well? Aren’t you going to come in?” He seemed casual, but she knew him well enough to know that he felt uneasy.

She carefully extended a leg through the open window, sighing in relief when it worked. Kaz moved in front of her.

“Where have you been, Inej? It’s been a month!” It was the most emotion she’d seen him willingly show.

“A month?” Surely that couldn’t be right…

“Yes, Inej, a month.” He rubbed a gloved hand over his face. “I thought you were dead.”

She reached a hand out to him instinctively before her brain kicked in. Her hand froze awkwardly between them. He sighed and held it with both hands, the leather of his gloves was soft and warm.

“What happened?” He spoke the words softly.

“I was-” She took a deep breath, bracing herself. “I was grabbed off the street by a strange man. He turned me into a monster.” She couldn’t look at his face.

“A monster? Please, Inej, the only monster here is me,” She didn’t respond. He let go of her hand and held her face carefully, suppressing the disgust running through his entire being. “You could never be a monster, Inej.”

She looked him in the eyes and some primitive part of his brain screamed danger. “Kaz, I feed on the blood of men. What else would you call that?”

“Cheap dining?” He tried, she sighed. “We can figure it out so you don’t have to hurt anyone that doesn’t deserve it, Inej.”

“That doesn’t matter!” The Suli girl rarely raised her voice, and Kaz didn’t know how to react. 

“What’s really the problem?”

“I can’t enter anywhere uninvited,” She confessed quietly, looking at the floor. 

“And?” Kaz raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean, Kaz? I’m supposed to be your Wraith who gets everywhere to take what you need. Your investment is gone.”

“Do you really think that’s all you are?” Her lack of an answer told Kaz what he suspected. “Inej, you’ve always been more than the Wraith.”

“What do you mean?” Her voice was bitter.

“You’re the person I trust most,” The words were hard to say, but Inej needed to know. Her eyes went wide.

“I am?” The confusion in her voice stung more than he cared to admit.

“Of course you are, Inej. Besides, you’re not useless at all.”

“What do you mean, Kaz?”

“I mean you’re quieter than ever. I had no idea you were there until you knocked. Anyway, there is so much more to you than just trespassing,” He gently rubbed her thumbs over her cheeks. Panic rose in his chest as the contact became too much for him, so he reluctantly pulled his hands away.

She scanned his face for a moment, quizzical expression adorning her features. “What am I to you?” 

Kaz didn’t even have to think before he replied, “Everything, Inej. You are everything.”

She nodded, seemingly pleased. “You are my everything, Kaz Brekker. I will follow you till death.”

Kaz couldn’t help himself, he grinned. Inej gave him a smile of her own. In that moment they both understood the other perfectly, and though the future was uncertain they knew that no matter what they’d be together. Dirtyhands and his Wraith, terrorising the Barrel and beyond.

\---

“You’re a WHAT?!” Jesper immediately exclaimed. Wylan jabbed him in the side and shot Inej an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I’m still housetraining him,” Jesper made a noise of indignation at the comment.

“We actually aren’t too sure yet,” Inej admitted.

“We should come up with a name!” Nina suggested. “But first, you owe me a hug. We thought you died!” She barged past Kaz and pulled Inej into a grip so tight she swore her ribs were cracking.

Matthias eyed her warily, “Do we need to worry about you hurting any of us?” 

Kaz bristled, “Of course she wouldn’t-”

“Kaz,” Inej cut him off. He courteously stood down. She looked Matthias dead in the eyes, “I would never, and if I did by any chance, I trust you’d do whatever’s necessary.” He nodded.

“Hell no! I just got you back, I’m not losing you again!” Nina protested.

“But Nina-”

“Down, boy.” She glared him into submission. She let go of Inej and jabbed her roughly, “We know you’d never do anything like that so shut up.”

Inej took a moment to make sure nothing was broken. She gave Nina a thankful look.

“So, what exactly happened?” Wylan asked.

“I don’t remember all too much. I was snatched off the street by somebody then I woke up like this.”

“You don’t remember anything else?” Jesper asked skeptically.

“She just said that dumbass,” Nina rolled her eyes.

“Inej, I’m glad that you’re alright,” Wylan shot her a small smile that she returned.

“So’s this guy, he’s just bad with feelings,” Nina added, pointing at an exasperated Matthias. He nodded at Inej the second Nina looked away.

“I’m also glad you’re alright!” Jesper chimed in, not wanting to be left out. “Plus, think about what it’ll do to our reputation now that we have an actual monster, well, apart from Kaz,” Wylan roughly jabbed him again.

“I really am sorry about him.”

Kaz motioned for her to follow him out of the room. “I told you it’d work out,” He said the moment they were alone.

“You were right, as usual.”

“Careful, it’ll go to my ego.” 

She grinned at him. They could hear Jesper arguing the point of how having a monster in the Dregs would make them much more intimidating. Wylan was trying to get him to drop it while Nina argued vehemently that “Calling her a monster is dehumanizing and degrading!”. 

Inej smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm honestly not too sure if this is good because I completely rushed this, and it's the shortest thing I've posted, but I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any thoughts and criticisms in the comments, I adore each and every one of them.
> 
> My tumblr is @homo-intended if you are at all interested in that.


End file.
